Another Government Secret
by Coughie
Summary: A miltary operating found a copy of Prof. Shepherd's transdogifer and starts transfroming Canines into cano-sapiens and train them for war purposes. Soon the cano-sapiens over power their human controllers and begin an army. The Road Rovers learn of the


Another Government Secret  
By Kristen Coughlan  
  
All Road Rover characters belong to Kids WB.   
All Strayer characters belong to Steven Today.   
Fetch, Tasha, Riley, Sidney, Taffy, Manic,   
General Coudeam, Bud, Chase, Rebel, and Lily   
belong to Kristen Coughlan. Nitro belongs to   
Amanda Stefenson. Duke, Huntress, and Canis   
belong to Greywolf Lupous. Aletha belongs to   
Kylen Miles.  
  
  
SETTING: SECRET ARMY CAMP  
The words "three years ago" appear on the screen. A   
tan dog with a black stripe from his forehead to the end   
his tail was being lead into the army camp. He is two   
years old and on his collar it says "FETCH"  
  
Fetch was being lead out of the kennel area of the Army  
Camp. He sees other dogs in the cages. Fetch doesn't   
know why he is here. He remembers how he got here in   
the first place.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SETTING: BANSON HOME  
The Banson's home was a small town house near the   
middle of New York. Fetch is a puppy here and he is   
very happy. His masters are a single father and his   
eight year old son. He got treated great at the home.  
  
  
  
Fetch grew into a healthy, strong young adult dog.   
Fetch protected his family home from prowlers and   
the boy from bullies.  
  
SETTING: CENTRAL PARK   
The father brought his son to the park with Fetch.   
Fetch was happily holding a tennis ball in his mouth   
while was being walked. The father sat down under   
a tree while the boy played with Fetch. The boy   
through the tennis ball and Fetch chased after it. Fetch   
lost sight of the tennis ball and he sniffed around for it.   
Out of nowhere some men put the noose stick around   
Fetch's neck. Fetch barked and yelped. The boy comes   
to investigate.  
  
BOY  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, CRYING)  
What are you doing to my dog.  
  
MAN 1  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, TOUGH)  
This dog since birth never belonged to you.  
  
BOY  
(ANNOYED)  
Fetch belongs to me.  
  
MAN 2  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, TOUGH)  
Sorry kid. This dog is coming with us.  
  
MAN 1 snaps the boy and knocks him out cold.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fetch is very angry when he just remembering what   
the man did to his boy. He barking and growling as   
he was being lead to the back room.  
  
SETTING: IN THE SHADOWS  
Fetch is being lead into a large metal cylinder. He   
quickly grows large and nearly uncontrollable.   
He is overpowering the guards until he was stunned.  
  
VOICE  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, TOUGH)  
Lock the beast up before he wakes up.  
  
  
  
"Present" appears on the screen.  
  
  
  
SETTING: OUTSKIRTS OF BELLEVILLE ONTARIO  
A young dog named Tasha was playing the   
neighbourhood dogs, Sidney and Riley. Tasha   
was a collie/shepherd with chestnut brown ears   
with hints of brown, white around the neck and   
chest, face is brown with a white stripe around her   
nose and going to her forehead and down the back   
of her head, the back is brown with hints of black   
in the middle, and her tail is chestnut with hints   
of brown and a white tip. Sidney is a female German   
Shepherd that is black with hints of brown. Riley was   
a male Golden Labrador. They were all playing around.  
  
SIDNEY  
(BARK)  
When is your master getting home from school.  
  
TASHA  
(BARK)  
Around the time Rosie O'Donnell's monologue is done on TV.  
  
RILEY  
(BARK)  
Do you want to go on a walk around the creek with me, Tasha.  
  
TASHA  
(BARK)  
In your dreams.  
  
RILEY  
(BARK)  
Oh nuts.  
  
A truck pulls up to the Coughlan house.  
  
SIDNEY  
(BARK)  
I never seen that truck before.  
  
RILEY  
(BARK)  
Neither have I. Tasha do you know if your   
master's parents ordered more stuff.  
  
TASHA  
(BARK)  
My master's parents are always home when   
they know there is a delivery.  
  
The back of the truck opens and it is empty  
but a few dogs.   
  
SIDNEY  
(BARK)  
Something doesn't smell right.  
  
RILEY  
(BARK)  
Gee you think.  
  
Two men in army uniforms come out of the truck.   
They were holding muzzles with leashes in one hand   
and a riffles on their backs.  
  
TASHA  
(BARK)  
They have guns, make a run for it.  
  
RILEY  
(BARK)  
Try and get in our homes.  
  
Riley, Tasha, and Sidney ran to their homes. As soon   
as Sidney and Riley got to their doors their masters let   
them in. No one was home in the Coughlan home, so   
Tasha ran in the sunroom and closed the door behind   
her with her teeth.  
  
TASHA  
(THINKING)  
Where are the Road Rovers when you need them. My   
master is part of their fan club, where are they.  
  
The men get closer to the back yard. Tasha knew   
the hot tub was empty, so she flipped up the cover   
and crawled in and flipped the cover back down.   
The men enter the unlocked sun room quickly found   
Tasha in the hot tub. The quickly put a leash and   
muzzle on her and put her in the truck.  
  
SETTING: INSIDE THE TRUCK  
In the truck there were other dogs from the community.   
There were a pair of boxers (a male and a female), a   
male jack Russel terrier, two German shepherds (both   
males), a malamute, and pair of huskies (male and female).  
  
SETTING: SECRET ARMY CAMP   
The males and females were separated. Tasha saw the  
army men put heavy collars on the males and led them indoors.   
Tasha was taken with the females to an outdoor kennel. All   
the cages had no roof and it had a dog house. In every cage   
was a female dog. Some cages had mother dogs with puppies in   
them. Tasha was put in a empty cage and locked in it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SETTING: AUSTIN, TEXAS  
It is Morning at a small house in the middle of the town. On   
the side of the is a two year old German Shepherd/Husky. He   
is very scruffy. Most of his fur is light gray, his ears and most   
of his face is chestnut brown and chest is white. There is a   
chestnut brown stripe going from his forehead, down his   
back, and to the end of his tail. The dog is wearing a blue   
collar. He is sleeping in a dog house. Over the doorway of   
the dog house is the dog's name, MANIC.  
  
In front of the house a paperboy comes by. Manic wakes   
up and runs toward the paperboy. When the paperboy   
threw the paper, Manic caught it in mid-air. With the  
paper in his mouth, he runs toward the house and goes   
through the dog door.  
  
SETTING: KITCHEN  
The kitchen is basic. Manic comes running in.   
Sitting at the kitchen table was Manic's owners.   
Jon Dolan was the single father of three children.   
He is a tall man and has cropped dirty blond hair and   
blue eyes. He is wearing a collar dress shirt with a   
dark blue tie and black pants.  
  
Paul was the oldest kid. He is fourteen years old.   
His hair is shaved off and he has green eyes. He is   
wearing a Nike shirt and blue jeans. Hanna was   
middle child. She is ten years old. She has long   
blond curly hair and blue eyes. She was wearing   
a white shirt and jeans. The youngest child was   
Zack. Zack is seven years old. He has short blond   
hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a red and blue   
shirt and blue jeans.  
  
They were all sitting at the table eating breakfast.   
Manic brings the paper to Jon. Jon takes the paper  
and scratches Manic behind his ears.  
  
JON   
(AMERICAN ACCENT, HAPPY)  
Good boy.  
  
Manic then goes to the waiting bowl of food and eats it up.   
By that time the kids were getting ready for school and Jon  
was getting ready for work. An hour later they were gone.  
  
SETTING: OUTSIDE  
A dark coloured van parks outside the Dolan home.  
  
SETTING: INSIDE THE HOME  
Manic is sleeping on the couch watching the television   
the kids left on.  
  
NEWS PERSON  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, MALE, BLUNT)  
Dog disappearances have been up lately. All over the US   
and Canada people's dogs have disappeared. We will have  
more as the story develops.  
  
SETTING: ROAD ROVER HEADQUARTERS REC. ROOM  
Bear and Nitro are watching the same news cast.  
  
NEWS PERSON  
(BLUNT)  
The number street dogs are down thanks to a   
new business. The take the street dogs off the   
street and take them to a place where they can   
be adopted.  
  
A building is shown. A dark haired man is also   
shown walking into the building.  
  
NEWS PERSON  
(BLUNT)  
He is Alan Francis, a young man and owner of   
this new business. They take dogs off the street   
and give them a new life.  
  
ALAN  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT)  
My place will give the street dogs a new life.   
The will be sold to police, army, search and   
rescue, and other stuff. People can also adopt   
them. We don't believe in putting the dogs to sleep.  
  
  
  
The words "Strayers" appears along with the Strayer   
symbol then disappears  
  
  
  
SETTING: DOLAN HOME  
Manic is his dog house lying down. He sniffs the air.   
Manic spies the dark-coloured van in front of the house.   
Two men come out of the van and enter the Dolan yard.  
  
MANIC  
(BARK)  
I haven't seen them before.  
  
Manic runs out of the dog house and starts barking and   
growling at the two men. The men keep on heading   
toward Manic.  
  
MANIC  
(BARK)  
Get lost.  
  
MAN 1  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, RASPY VOICE)  
Just stun the mutt.  
  
The second pulls out a stun weapon (Perti   
Weapon) that is similiter to a Strayer's weapon.   
He points it at the growling dog and then fires.  
  
  
  
The words "Strayers" appears along with the   
Strayer symbol then disappears  
  
  
  
SETTING: NEZ PERCE  
In a forest the Sawtooth Pack are lying down   
in a clearing. Chemuk is lying down alone.   
("Black"). Nearby was Ayett ("woman")   
the new female pack leader was playing with   
Amani ("to speak the truth") the new pack leader.   
Wahotts ("howls a lot"), the pack Omega, is finshing   
eatting the rest of a deer the pack hunted. Lakota   
("peaceful person"), the former omega, watches him.   
Piyip ("older brother"), Matsi ("sweet and brave"),  
and Motoki ("shadow") are sleeping by a tree.  
  
  
  
Flash back  
  
  
  
SETTING: Seven years ago in an encloser in the Sawtooth Mountains  
Kamots ("to go free"), Lakota, Matsi, Motomo   
("he who goes first"), and Amani are in a cage   
as pups and their were brought into a private   
reserve in the Sawtooth Mountains. They   
brought there to be studied and filmed by the Dutcher's.  
  
Kamots and Lakota were brothers. Matsi, Motomo,   
and Amani were siblings and a year younger than   
Kamots and Lakota.  
  
They raised the five pups to adulthood. They were  
released into the forest. Kamots became the leader   
of the pack. He was first of the pups to howl. Matsi   
became the beta (second in command) and caretaker  
of the pack. Amani was a high-ranking male and   
Motomo was a mid-ranking male. Lakota was the   
lowest in ranking, the Omega.  
  
SETTING: Two Years later  
Three more pups come to the encloser. They were  
Chemuk, Wahotts, and Weyekin ("spirt-guide"). Wahottos   
and Weyekin were always playing together. Chemuk   
was always playing alone. The Dutchers thought she   
will be a omega.  
  
JIM DUTCHER  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, UNHAPPY)  
If Chemuk keeps on playing alone, she will become  
an omega, like Lakota.  
  
  
  
Six Monthes Later  
  
  
  
Wahottos, Weyekin, and Chemuk are released to be  
with the pack they only seen through the fence of the   
encloser. Wahottos and Weyekin go staight to be with  
the pack while Chemuk goes to play by herself.  
  
SETTING: FOREST  
The pack is eatting some road kill the Dutcher's have   
left for the pack. Chemuk tries to feed but Kamots is   
keeping her away. Lakota is also denined to feed. He   
begs his brother to feed.  
  
LAKOTA   
(BARKS)  
Kamots, Please let me feed. I am straving.  
  
KAMOTS   
(BARKS)  
The rest of pack hasn't finshed feeding.  
  
LAKOTA   
(BARKS)  
Nuts to you, Kamots. I am getting something to eat.  
  
Lakota walks over to the the food and tries to take  
some scraps. The pack attacks him. He runs back   
dispointed. Kamots attacks him by biting his muzzle.  
  
KAMOTS   
(BARK)  
I told you to wait.  
  
LAKOTA   
(BARK)  
Ok.  
  
Nearby Chemuk watches the fight with Lakota and Kamota.  
  
CHEMUK   
(THINKING)  
I got to become a more liked member of the pack or  
I am going to end up an omega like Lakota.  
  
Lakota lies down and waits for his turn to feed. He   
looks at Chemuk.  
  
LAKOTA   
(THINKING)  
I hope Chemuk become an omega. Then I will feed   
with the others and won't be a scapegoat.  
  
  
  
Two Years Later  
  
  
  
SETTING: FOREST  
Chemuk became a more liked member of the pack.   
She became to play and feed with the pack. To the   
dislike of Lakota, Chemuk moved up in rank. She   
was now two years old and reached adulthood.   
Chemuk and Weyekin were in heat and all the males   
(including Kamots) knew. Weyekin and Chemuk both   
hoped Kamots would choose one of them to be his mate.  
  
WEYEKIN  
(BARKS)  
Kamots wouldn't choose you, Chemuk. Remember   
he used to denine you to feed as a pup.  
  
CHEMUK  
(BARK)  
He won't choose me any way. Lakota has been   
trying hard to made me an omega.  
  
Matsi walks over to the two.  
  
MATSI  
(BARK)  
Forget about Lakota, Chemuk. Kamots has seen   
what Lakota's has been doing and he caught him   
the act.  
  
Nearby Kamots, Motomo, and Wahotts are   
talking to each other.  
  
KAMOTS  
(BARKS)  
Do you think Chemuk likes me?  
  
WAHOTTS  
(BARKS)  
She still remembers you denined her food.  
  
MOTOMO  
(BARKS)  
How do you know this?  
  
WAHOTTS  
(BARKS)  
She is my sister. She told me.  
  
MOTOMO  
(BARKS)  
Have you seen her for the last few months? She  
acts if she is trying to dominate over the females.  
  
KAMOTS  
(BARKS)  
That why I like her. Chemuk has leadership qualities.  
  
Lakota comes over.  
  
MOTOMO  
(BARKS)  
Hey, Lakota.  
  
LAKOTA  
(BARKS)  
What? Did Kamots decided to make Chemuk   
the new omega.  
  
WAHOTTOS  
(BARKS)  
No. Kamots is going to ask Chemuk to become   
his mate.  
  
Lakota turns to Kamots.  
  
LAKOTA  
(BARKS)  
You want to make her the female Alpha.   
NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
WAHOTTOS  
(BARKS)  
I guess you are still the omega.  
  
LAKOTA  
(BARKS)  
Just wait until one of you become the next omega.  
  
WAHOTTOS  
(BARKS)  
Me? An omega? It will never happen.  
  
Motomo sees the females coming.  
  
MOTOMO  
(BARKS)  
Here come the women.  
  
The females come to the males.  
  
MATSI  
(BARKS)  
Quiet Motomo.  
  
Lakota walks over to Matsi.  
  
LAKOTA  
(BARK)  
Hi Matsi. How's it wagging?  
  
Matsi and Lakota start playing. Weyekin is   
trying to get Kamots to notice her. Chemuk   
is sitting down watching. Weyekin is nuzzling   
Kamots.  
  
WEYEKIN  
(BARKS)  
Hi Kamots.  
  
Kamots ignores Weyekin and goes over to Chemuk.  
  
KAMOTS  
(BARKS)  
Hi Chemuk.  
  
CHEMUK  
(BARKS)  
Hi Kamots.  
  
KAMOTS  
(BARKS)  
I been thinking lately about making you the female Alpha.  
  
Chemuk gets happy.  
  
CHEMUK  
(BARKS)  
Really.  
  
KAMOTS  
(BARKS)  
Really.  
  
Kamots and Chemuk go off together.  
  
WEYEKIN  
(BARKS)  
Why doesn't he pick me?  
  
AMAMI  
(BARKS)  
Maybe because he knows you helped Lakota   
with his plans to make Chemuk an omega.  
  
SETTING: Nine weeks later.  
Lately, Chemuk has been disappering for long periods   
at a time. One day Weyekin followed her. Weyekin saw   
Chemuk go in a den. She heard wrimpering of three pups   
inside. Weyekin ran back to the pack.  
  
WEYEKIN  
(HAPPY BARKS AND HOWLS)  
Chemuk had pups!!!   
  
All the wolves heard Weyekin's news.  
  
KAMOTS  
(HAPPY BARKS AND HOWLS)  
Where is she?  
  
WEYEKIN  
(BARKS)  
Follow me.  
  
The wolves followed Weyekin to Chemuk's den.   
They hear the puppies too. All the wolves howled   
and barked in celebration.   
  
  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
  
  
The puppies come out of the den for the first time.   
There were two girls and one boy. The Duchtess'   
named them Ayett (girl), Motoski (girl), and Piyip (boy).  
  
SETTING: MID SUMMER NEAR SUNSET  
The Dutcher's were one day visiting the wolves with a lot  
of equipment. They gave the adult wolves something that   
made them sleepy. While they were alsleep, they put the  
three pups in a cage. Later, they put the remaining eight  
wolves differnet cages then in a trailer. Then the Dutcher's   
drove off.  
  
SETTING: Nez Perce  
The pups were released first. Kamots and Chemuk were next.   
Then Matsi, Amani, Wahotts, Weyekin, and Motoki. Lakota   
was the last to be released. He was shy to come out. Kamots   
helped him out. Then the pack ran off. Kamots was the last   
to leave.  
  
  
  
Mid October 1999  
  
  
  
SETTING: FOREST  
The pack was traveling and Weyekin was behind the group.   
Wahottos was with her. Weyekin and Wahotts were the omegas   
of the pack. Lakota was a mid-ranking male. Day before   
Weyekin hasn't been well. She was sick.  
  
KAMOTS  
(BARKS)  
We can stop if you want Weyekin.  
  
WEYEKIN  
(BARKS)  
I'm fine.  
  
AYHETT  
(BARKS)  
You should take a rest Aunt Weyekin.  
  
WEYEKIN  
(BARKS)  
I said I'm fine.  
  
CHEMUK  
(BARKS)  
Were stopping.  
  
ALL BUT WEYEKIN  
BARKS)  
Yes.  
  
SETTING: FOREST NIGHT  
All the wolves were sleeping.  
  
SETTING: MORNING  
All the wolves but Weyekin were up and ready   
to move. Wahotts, Chemuk, and Amani are trying   
to wake up Weyekin.  
  
AMANI  
(BARKS)  
She is not waking up.  
  
CHEMUK  
(BARKS)  
No she can't be. . .  
  
WAHOTTS  
(BARKS)  
Dead.  
  
All wolves give a mouning howl.  
  
  
  
Winter 1999/2000  
  
  
  
SETTING: WOODS  
Ayhett is challeging her mother, Chemuk, to   
become the female alpha. Minutes later, Chemuk,   
gave up and walked away. Ayhett was the new female   
leader of the pack.  
  
  
  
SETTING: WOODS April 2000  
Motomo, Amani, and Matsi are together ploting something.   
They are watching Kamots from a distance.  
  
AMANI  
(BARKS)  
Ever since this pack began Kamots was our leader.  
  
MATSI AND MOTOMO  
(BARKS)  
Yeah.  
  
MATSI  
(BARKS)  
What are you two going to do about it.  
  
MOTOMO  
(BARKS)  
We plan to take over the pack.  
  
AMANI  
(BARKS)  
My mate, Ayett has alrighty began the first   
part of the plan by overthrowing Chemuk.  
  
MATSI  
(BARKS)  
I still won't believe she did that to her mother.  
  
AMANI  
(BARKS)  
I told her to do it because like Kamots, she was   
always been the female leader.  
  
MATSI  
(BARKS)  
What did you want me for?  
  
MOTOMO  
(BARK)  
I want you to keep Kamots away from us when we   
win.  
  
MATSI  
(BARKS)  
Okay I will do that.  
  
Amani, Motomo, and Matsi run down the hill after  
Kamots. Motomo and Amani attack him.  
  
KAMOTS  
(BARKS, GROWLS)  
What the h*** are you doing?  
  
AMANI  
(BARKS)  
We are sick and tried of you being the leader.  
  
MOTOMO  
(BARKS)  
Now we are lowering your rank in the pack.  
  
They all fight until Kamots was hurt bad and   
he gave up. Matsi ran him off. When Kamots   
was far away, she came back.  
  
MATSI  
(BARK)  
Who is the leader now?  
  
MOTOMO  
(BARK)  
I am.  
  
AMANI  
(BARK)  
Says who.  
  
MOTOMO  
(BARK)  
I did.  
  
MATSI  
(BARK)  
The pack can't have two male leaders.  
  
Suddenly Amani attacks Motomo and pins   
him to the ground.  
  
MOTOMO  
(BARKS, WHIMPERING)  
I give up.  
  
AMANI  
(BARKS)  
Now I am the leader.  
  
SETTING: WOODS JUNE 19 2000  
The Sawtooth wolf care keepers find Kamots'   
dead body.  
  
  
  
PRESENT DAY  
  
  
  
SETTING: FOREST  
The wolves are on the move. People on four-  
wheelers are chasing the Sawtooth Pack. They   
have never seen these people before.  
  
AMANI  
(BARKS)  
Spit up. I and Wahotts will go north. Ayett, Motoski,   
and Piyip go east. Chemuk, Lakota, and Matsi go west.   
If you have a human follow you, spit up again. Head to   
the trible area.  
  
ALL BUT AMANI  
(BARKS)  
Okay Amani.  
  
The pack spit up. Chemuk, Lakota, and Matsi continued  
going. The humans all went after them. Two went after   
the others.  
  
SETTING: THICK BRUSH  
Amani and the others continued run away. Then Chemuk  
fell a sting in her back. She began to slow down.  
  
MATSI  
(BARKS)  
Hurry up, Chemuk  
  
CHEMUK  
(BARKS)  
He tranquilized me. Run with out me. I won't make it far.  
  
Then she collapes.  
  
SETTING: FIELD FIVE HOURS LATER  
A truck was waiting. One Four Wheeler comes   
back. Inside a trailer in the back was two crates   
containing Chemuk and Matsi. Two more come   
later emtry-handed.  
  
MAN 1  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT)  
Boss needs at least one more Sawtooth Wolf.  
  
MAN 2  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT)  
Alex is after the wolf the people here call Lakota.  
  
MAN 3  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT)  
Another truck will be here by morning.   
The Rangers are closing in to this place.  
  
The crates were loaded into the truck that   
contains other wolves and dogs. Then the truck   
drives off.  
  
SETTING: FOREST  
Lakota is hiding in a tree cave. Alex Hodden   
looking around with the dart gun.  
  
ALEX  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT)  
Here Lakota. Come Lakota.  
  
LAKOTA  
(THINKING)  
I am not a dog, human.  
  
Lakota begins to get tence his hiding place.  
  
SETTING: ROAD ROVER HANGERBAY  
The Strayers just got word of people hunting   
the Sawtooth Pack. Puffball, Amani (The human)   
just left in on a cycle rover. Nitro was also on a   
cycle rover. Bear was on Cyc.  
  
BEAR  
(RASSY VOICE, BLUNT, OVER COMM)  
Why would anyone attack this pack?  
  
NITRO  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT, OVER COMM)  
According to Master, other packs were attacked  
and there were disappances of radio collared wolves.  
  
SETTING: FIELD  
Bear, Nitro, Amani, and Puffball arrived in   
Nez Perce. Bear hears four-wheelers coming.  
  
BEAR  
(WHISPERING)  
Someone is coming.  
  
The strayers moved the bikes in the bushes.   
Then they went and hide. Soon two four-wheelers  
come. They had five wolves in crates. A wolf   
nearby sees the the humans and hides.  
  
MAN 1  
(BLUNT)  
Where is the truck?  
  
MAN 2  
(BLUNT)  
We have five of the wolves and it is not here.  
  
Then the Strayers jump out of the bushes.  
  
BEAR  
(BLUNT)  
That is what we wanted to hear.  
  
AMAMI (the Human)  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, YELLING)  
You better release the wolves.  
  
NITRO  
(ANGERY, YELLING)  
Or you going to see one wolf kick your butt.  
  
MAN 1  
(BLUNT)  
We are moving the wolves.  
  
MAN 2  
(BLUNT)  
Honest.  
  
Nitro hears the wolves inside the crates.  
  
Ayhett, Motoski, Piyip, Wahotts, and Amani   
(the wolf) are barking in the cages.  
  
AYHETT  
(BARK)  
They are lying.  
  
MOTOSKI  
(BARK)  
Get us out of here.  
  
PIYIP  
(BARK)  
Help.  
  
AMANI (the wolf)  
(BARK)  
Let me out. I hate cages.  
  
WAHOTTS   
(BARK)  
Like he said.  
  
Nitro hears the wolves inside the crates.  
  
NITRO  
(BLUNT)  
It doesn't sound like it.  
  
The two man turn on their four-wheelers. A pickup   
truck comes up to the field. Jim Dutcher comes out   
of the truck. Nearby the wolf watches.  
  
MAN 1   
(BLUNT)  
Who are you?  
  
JIM  
(BLUNT)  
I'm Jim Dutcher, the head reseacher of the Sawtooth Wolves.  
  
MAN 2  
(SCARED)  
We're in trouble.  
  
They begin to move the four wheelers. Jim spots the wolf nearby.  
  
JIM  
(YELLING)  
Motomo, get him.  
  
The wolf runs toward the humans jumps on man   
1 and knocks him down. He then attacked man 2.  
  
Jim heads toward the crashed four wheelers. Following   
him was the Strayers.  
  
NITRO  
(RUSH SOUNDING)  
Hurry and get them out.  
  
Amani (the human), Nitro, and Jim begin to free   
the wolves while Bear and Puffball grab the two men.   
Soon a ranger showed up, he took the two men away.   
Amani (The Wolf) and Wahotts went off to find the other  
members.  
  
  
  
The words "Strayers" Appear On the screen and disappers.  
  
  
  
Nitro was talking to the wolves.  
  
NITRO  
(IN WOLF)  
How many are in the pack?  
  
PIYIP  
(IN WOLF)  
Nine.  
  
Jim comes over.  
  
JIM  
(BLUNT)  
Ask them where are the other three.  
  
Nitro turns back to the wolves.  
  
NITRO  
(IN WOLF)  
Where is the other three?  
  
AYETT  
(IN WOLF)  
We don't know.  
  
Motomo comes over.  
  
MOTOMO  
(IN WOLF)  
I saw the humans take Chemuk and Matsi in a truck.  
  
Nitro turns to Jim.  
  
NITRO  
(BLUNT)  
Motomo said they took Chemuk and Matsi in a truck.  
  
BEAR  
(PUZZLED)  
Who are they?  
  
JIM  
(EXPLAINING)  
Chemuk was a former alpha and Matsi is the Beta.  
  
AMANI (THE HUMAN)  
(BLUNT)  
I will radio in to the Rovers and tell them two wolves are caught.  
  
Jim turns to Nitro.  
  
JIM  
(BLUNT)  
Ask about Lakota.  
  
Nitro turns to the wolves.  
  
NITRO  
(IN WOLF)  
Where is Lakota?  
  
AYETT  
(IN WOLF)  
He went with Amani to get away from the humans.  
  
SETTING: FOREST  
The door on the crate closes.  
  
ALEX  
(HAPPY)  
Got you.  
  
Alex load him on the four-wheeler. Then he see   
there is a message on the four-wheeler. He presses   
play.  
  
MAN ON RADIO  
(URGENT)  
Wheeler 1 to Wheeler 2. Don't return to field. There   
is another truck waiting three miles west of here.  
  
He starts up the four-wheeler and heads to the truck.  
  
  
  
The words strayers appear on the screen and disappear.  
  
  
  
SETTING: FEMALE KENNELS (ARMY CAMP)  
All the dogs are looking toward the road. Tasha included.   
Tasha looks to the cage beside her and she sees a golden   
retriever with two pups (a male and a female). The Golden  
Retriever looks at Tasha.  
  
GOLDEN RETRIEVER  
(BARK)  
Here comes another truck of stolen dogs.  
  
TASHA  
(BARK)  
What happens to the males? I never seen any   
since I got here a few days ago.  
  
GOLDEN RETRIEVER  
(BARK)  
They lock them up like us. They are dogs that   
are trained for war.  
  
TASHA  
(BARK)  
Why train dogs for war? There is no wars going on.  
  
A female german shepherd on the other side of Tasha   
goes up to the fence.  
  
GERMAN SHEPHERD  
(BARK)  
They are prepare them for war thats what the breeding   
males say.  
  
TASHA  
(BARK)  
Breeding males?  
  
A mother dog with pups across from Tasha talks to her.  
  
MOTHER DOG  
(BARK)  
Dogs that breed with us females. The humans force us   
to breed. Bring more puppies for training or breeding.  
  
GOLDEN RETRIEVER  
(BARK)  
I was originaly from England and they did it to for the   
US government labs until funding was cut. My other only  
surviving litter was taken from me.   
  
TASHA  
(WHIMPER)  
I can't breed.  
  
GOLDREN RETRIEVER  
(CONFUSED BARK)  
Why?  
  
TASHA  
(SAD BARK)  
I was fixed.  
  
A Greyhound next to her looks at her.  
  
GREYHOUND  
(STERN BARK)  
You better make sure the humans here don't find out  
about that.  
  
TASHA  
(CONFUSED BARK)  
Why?  
  
The golden retriever turns away.  
  
GOLDEN RETRIEVER  
(DEPRESSED BARK)  
When they find out you fixed, they send you to the   
labs and no one has ever returned from there.  
  
Tasha is shocked.  
  
TASHA  
(CONFUSED BARK)  
I have a home.  
  
GOLDEN RETRIEVER  
(BARK)  
They don't care. By the way. My name is Taffy.   
My pups are named Jesse and Jem.  
  
TASHA  
(BARK)  
I'm Tasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
SETTING: BACK OF TRUCK  
Manic woke up in a cage in an army truck. He   
sees other dogs and some wolves. Most of them   
were pushing on the doors, trying to get out. The   
truck entered a huge enclosed area. All the fences   
were topped with barbed wire. The place looked   
liked a prison. The truck stops inside the building   
there.  
  
Each dog or wolf was taken out one by one. When  
Manic was taken out, his blue collar was taken off   
and replaced with a heavy metal collar. Then he was   
taken to a kennel area, where all the other dogs and   
wolves were.  
  
He was put in another cage. There was only one   
other canine in his row. It was Lakota. He had a muzzle over  
his mouth and he was whimpering. Like Manic, he had  
a heavy metal collar on him.  
  
  
  
  
  
SETTING: HIDDEN LOCKUP FACTILTY(NIGHT TIME)  
All the Cano-sapiens and Wolf-sapiens that were too powerful  
and strong to be controlled were locked up here. All the cells  
were underground and super guarded. Suddenly a powerful  
beast broke through the cell and attacked the guards.  
  
VOICE  
(GROWLING SOUNDING)  
Let there be an end to the confindment.  
  
  
  
  
  
SETTING: THE NEXT DAY  
A man came in with other army guys. He starts  
to point at some dogs or wolves and the army guys   
then clip tags to the ear and lead away with chains on   
their collars. The guy finally came across Manic and Lakota.  
  
MAN  
(TOUGH VOICE, BLUNT)  
I want these two. Get them ready.  
  
Two men took Manic and Lakota out of the cage   
and hooked a chain to each of their collars.  
  
  
  
Strayer symbol appears on the screen and then   
disappers  
  
  
  
SETTING: HIGHWAY  
Bear on Cyc and Nitro on a Cycle Rover catch   
up to the truck Motomo told the Strayers about.  
  
BEAR  
(OVER COMM)  
Nitro head him up at the pass.  
  
NITRO  
(OVER COMM)  
Ok Bear.  
  
Nitro rears up her cycle rover and heads to the   
side window of the truck.  
  
NITRO  
(YELLING)  
Pull over.  
  
The truck swerve over and the truck nearly hits Nitro.  
  
BEAR  
(OVER COMM.)  
Nitro, the rovers have finshed the block. Fall back.  
  
Nitro begins to slow down to head back with Bear.   
The truck swerves again and this time knock Nitro   
off the cycle Rover. Bear takes Cyc to where Nitro   
landed. Nitro gets up.  
  
BEAR  
(CONCERNED)  
Nitro. Are you okay?  
  
Nitro gets on Cyc.  
  
NITRO  
(MAD)  
I will be when the wolves are out.  
  
BEAR  
(BLUNT)  
Let's head to the road block.  
  
SETTING: ROAD BLOCK  
The truck stopped at the Road Block.  
  
HUNTER  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, STERN)  
If we looked in the back of your truck would   
we find something we wouldn't like?  
  
Hunter smiles.  
  
HUNTER  
(HAPPY)  
I always wanted to say that.  
  
MAN IN TRUCK  
(MAD)  
I am late with these suppies. Let me leave.  
  
COLLEEN  
(ENGLISH ACCENT, STERN)  
We are looking for an illegal shipment of wolves.  
  
MAN IN TRUCK  
(TENSE)  
The back is just full of supplies.  
  
Bear and Nitro just arrive.  
  
SETTING: INSIDE TRUCK  
Exile, Blitz, and Shag are looking through   
the back of the truck. Blitz opens find a slide   
on the side of one of the crate. He slips it off and   
he finds a cage with a black wolf (Chemuk) in it.   
The wolf was pawing at the door.   
  
BLITZ  
(GERMAN ACCENT, WHISPERING)  
Exile, I found one.  
  
EXILE  
(RUSSIAN ACCENT, WHISPERING)  
Must be Chemuk.  
  
SHAG  
RA RA RA (I'll go get Hunter)  
  
Shag runs to Hunter.  
  
SHAG  
RA ROW RA RUK (This is the truck)  
  
Hunter turns to the truck.  
  
HUNTER  
(MAD)  
You lier.  
  
MAN IN TRUCK  
(TENSE)  
I just drive the truck. I don't know what is in it.  
  
Exile looks out from the truck.  
  
EXILE  
(EXCITED)  
There is more an just wolves.  
  
BEAR  
(CONFUSED)  
What do you mean?  
  
NITRO  
(CONFUSED)  
Yeah.  
  
EXILE  
(EXCITED)  
Lookie for yourself.  
  
Bear, Nitro, and Hunter climb to the back of truck  
while Shag holds the driver. They see dogs with   
licence tags.  
  
BEAR  
(SHOCKED)  
These dogs were stolen  
  
  
  
Strayer symbol appears on the screen then dissappers  
  
  
  
SETTING: ROAD ROVER HANGERBAY  
The Road Rovers and Strayers took the truck to   
RR headquarters. Each dog that was in there that  
was stolen was return to their homes. Jim Dutcher agreed   
with the Rovers to keep the Sawtooth Wolves at RR   
Headquarters until the other people involved were found   
and arrested.  
  
Amani and the other wolves went through the transwolfafier   
(A Transdogafier modifed for wolves) and became Wolf-Sapiens.  
  
MOTOMO  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, EMPRESSED)  
This is nice.  
  
CHEMUK  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, EMPRESSED)  
Very nice.  
  
  
  
Strayers appears on the screen and then disappers  
  
  
  
SETTING: A BACK ROOM   
Ten dogs or wolves were chained in clinder   
like structures. Manic and Lakota included. A  
man named General Coudeam comes into the room.  
  
GENERAL COUDEAM  
(TOUGH VOICE, YELLING)  
Start the machines.  
  
One of the army people start the machines and   
the dogs or wolves began to grow.  
  
COUDEAM  
(BLUNT)  
Pretty soon the world won't need the Road Rovers,  
Strayers, or Wild Kats. We select our own dogs or  
wolves then change them to Cano-sapiens and train  
them to be soldiers. Our earlier equipments also  
made Cano-sapiens then some rebeled against us   
or joined the stupid Road Rovers. With the plans for   
the transdogafier that the miltary kept, we modified   
it to make sure they are never against us again. A spy   
that was exiled from the Road Rovers stole the plans for   
the Rover weapons. The US will have an unlimited supply   
of soldiers.  
  
VOICE  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, GROWLING SOUNDING,MAD)  
That is not going happen.  
  
Coudeam turned around and he sees eight pumped  
up dogs. He looked around and he sees a Cano-  
sapian and a tried up the army guy. The leader of the  
Cano-sapien rebelion was a German shepherd/golden  
retriever named Fetch.  
  
COUDEAM  
(ANNOYED)  
How did you get out?  
  
FETCH  
(MAD)  
We are no longer your slaves or army. We are   
starting a rebellion against the humans who use us.  
  
Fetch turns to the pumped up dogs.   
  
FETCH  
(YELLING)  
Throw him and the other humans in the hole we were   
held in. Let them see how it feels to be locked up all   
their life. Free these dogs from their restraints.  
  
Three of the pumped up dogs remove the heavy collars   
and chains from the dogs. Lakota takes off the muzzle   
on him. Manic and Lakota begin to leave.  
  
MANIC  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, HAPPY)  
Thanks for the rescue. Now I can go home.  
  
LAKOTA  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, HAPPY)  
And I can return to my pack. Maybe looking this I could   
be the alpha. Now I can show Amani who's boss now.  
  
Two pumped up Cano-sapien stop them.  
  
FETCH  
(MAD)  
You two are not going anywhere.  
  
MANIC  
(BLUNT)  
My humans will miss me.  
  
LAKOTA  
(MAD)  
So will my pack.  
  
Fetch turns to the remaining cano-sapiens  
  
FETCH  
(MAD)  
Take them to their quarters.  
  
  
  
  
  
SETTING: FEMALE KENNELS  
All the females were being freed. Tasha and Taffy   
break away and ran as quickly as possible. Taffy held   
Jesse in her mouth and Tasha took Jem.  
  
CANO-SAPIAN  
(GROWLY VOICE, YELLING)  
After them.  
  
Tasha and Taffy get quickly out of the female kennel area   
since the area wasn't protected from escape. They quickly  
run out of the Army Camp.  
  
TASHA  
(BARK)  
We have to have to find someone to help us.  
  
TAFFY  
(BARK)  
No human can understand us.  
  
TASHA  
(BARK)  
But a Cano-sapien can.  
  
TAFFY  
(BARK)  
They are Cano-sapiens.  
  
TASHA  
(BARK)  
We have to find my master's cousin's dog Bud he   
can help us.  
  
TAFFY  
(BARK, SHOCKED)  
Who?  
  
  
  
  
  
SETTING: Lakota and Manic's room.  
Lakota and Manic's quarters was a small hut.   
Near the barb wire fence. Lakota goes straight to the  
beds and lies down on one of them.  
  
LAKOTA  
(SAD)  
We will be here for awhile. What's your name?  
  
MANIC  
(BLUNT)  
My name's Manic.  
  
LAKOTA  
(BLUNT)  
I'm Lakota.  
  
MANIC  
(BLUNT)  
I saw you on the Discovery Channel on the TV   
special Wolves At Our Door.  
  
LAKOTA  
(BLUNT)  
Really, cool.  
  
MANIC  
(BLUNT)  
Where are those scars on your nose from?  
  
LAKOTA  
(BLUNT)  
I got them when I was the pack omega.  
  
MANIC  
(BLUNT)  
How is the pack now?  
  
LAKOTA  
(DEPRESSED)  
Bad.  
  
MANIC  
(CONCERNED)  
Why bad?  
  
LAKOTA  
(DEPRESSED)  
Kamots and Weyekin are dead. Weyekin was sick.   
Kamots was probably killed by the rival males of the  
pack for leadership. The other males hated Kamots   
for being the leader for so long. Chemuk hasn't been the   
same since her mate died.  
  
When Manic walked over he noticed some loose boards   
in the floor. He lifted them up to find a tunnel.  
  
LAKOTA  
(BLUNT)  
We better not escape just yet.  
  
MANIC  
(PUZZLED)  
Why not? This tunnel is our ticket to freedom.  
  
LAKOTA  
(BLUNT)  
We need find the right time to escape.  
  
Manic looks out the window towards the shipment  
area. A truck pulls in. The Cano-sapien   
guards pull out the human drivers, beats them, and take   
them to the hidden prison. Other Cano-sapien are freeing   
the dogs and wolves and took them to become Cano-sapiens.  
  
  
  
  
SETTING: ROAD ROVER HEADQUARTERS (Meeting Room)  
Every single Road Rover and Strayer was at this meeting.   
A lot of them were wondering why this meeting was called.   
Master (a human) comes on the balcony.  
  
MASTER  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT)  
Road Rovers and Strayers, we have a mission for you all.  
  
Duke, a male german shepherd cano-sapien stands up.  
  
DUKE  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT)  
This better be a short mission. I am taking   
Canis out for a date tonight.  
  
Canis, female German Shepherd, glares at Duke angerly.  
  
CANIS  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, ANNOYED)  
For the thousandsh time, I am not going out with you.  
  
HUNTER  
(ANNOYED)  
You two can fight later. This is very important.  
  
HUNTRESS (Hunter's sister)  
(EXCITED)  
Come on let them fight.  
  
KOVU (Golden Retriever)  
(EXCITED)  
Yeah!!!  
  
COLLEEN  
(ANNOYED)  
We mean it. This is very important.  
  
All eyes return to Master.  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
This very important. Road Rovers and the   
Grizzly Strayer team have stumbled on a lead on   
solving the mystery of the stolen dogs across the US   
and Canada. The other day when they were   
rescuing the Sawtooth Pack members, they found a huge   
load of stolen dogs.  
  
Dixie, a female cocker spaniel cano-sapien and Prowler,   
a male german shepherd cano-sapien stood up.  
  
DIXIE  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT)  
Maybe it is Parvo or the Admiral.  
  
PROWLER  
(BLUNT)  
I will get a team together and bring them down.  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
It won't be that simple. We don't know who it is?   
I want you to return to repected homes with tracers   
on your collars and watch for any strange activty.  
  
  
  
  
  
SETTING: OVER PERIOD OF TIME  
Manic and Lakota's training began the next day.   
Their training was like Navy Seal training. They   
were thrown into ice cold water. Run long distances.   
Gone through obsticle courses. Every time someone   
screwed up or mention humans are good, they are giving   
the beating of a lifetime. All the trainees were kept in  
half staving condition. When you moved to a higher  
rank you were treated better.   
  
SETTING: QUARTERS  
Lakota and Manic planned to break out tonight.  
  
LAKOTA  
(SCARED)  
I can't take this anymore. It worse than when I was an   
omega.  
  
Manic removes the board and drives into the hole.  
  
MANIC  
(BLUNT)  
Come on Lakota. Lets get out of here.  
  
Lakota goes into the hole.   
  
SETTING: TUNNEL  
They crawl through the tunnel. When they get to the end,   
they saw a rock blocking the end. They push the rock up a  
crack and see they are on the other side of the fence.   
  
SETTING: OTHER SIDE OF THE FENCE  
They move the rock and began to run away.   
Suddenly a cano-sapien guard sees them.  
  
GUARD  
(YELLING)  
Halt stop.  
  
They run to the forest.  
  
LAKOTA  
(HAPPY)  
Now this is my triff.  
  
MANIC  
(DISGUSTED)  
Okay you're on your triff, just run before the   
guards catch up to us.  
  
They run through the night.  
  
SETTING: TWO DAYS LATER ON A HIGHWAY (MORNING)  
Manic and Lakota are walking along the hot highway.  
  
LAKOTA  
(TIRED)  
I am so tired and thirty.  
  
MANIC  
(TRIED)  
How can you stand not being hungry.  
  
LAKOTA  
(TIRED)  
When you live in the wild and a omega for   
five years you learn things.  
  
MANIC  
(TIRED)  
Ohhhh!  
  
Then they pass out.  
  
  
  
  
  
SETTING: PHONEBOOTH (IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE)  
Tasha and Taffy are at a phone booth. They   
have been walking around for weeks. Taffy has the   
phone in her mouth while Tasha is dialing the phone   
with a twig. When she was finshed, she jumped down and   
listened in the phone. Jesse and Jem were a bit larger and   
now can walk with Taffy and Tasha without being carried.  
  
OPERATER  
(CALM SPEAKING)  
You reached the Lone Dog team Hotline. If you want   
infomation on the organization press one. If you want   
Chase's recipe for the best dog food press two. If you  
want to talk to one of the team members press three.   
Don't forget to visit the Lone Dog Lair website at   
http://www.angelfire.com/la2/RRfanfic/lonedog/lonedog.html   
for up-to-date news and information about the Lone Dog Team.  
  
Tasha picks up the twig and presses three.  
  
OPERATER  
(CALM SPEAKING)  
If you want to talk to Lone Dog press one. If you want to talk   
to Chase press two. If you want to talk to Bud press three.  
  
Tasha presses three with the twig again.  
  
BUD  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, OVER PHONE)  
Hello.  
  
TASHA  
(BARK)  
Bud, it is me Tasha.  
  
BUD  
(OVER PHONE)  
I heard you ranaway. Your master is very upset. Jodie   
is very happy that your gone  
  
TASHA  
(BARK)  
No, I was dognapped.   
  
BUD  
(OVER PHONE)  
Where are you now? I can get you out of   
there with the team.  
  
TASHA  
(BARK)  
I already escaped with another dog and her two pups. Just get   
us out of here.  
  
  
ROOM IN LONE DOG'S LAIR  
The lair is in a cave underground. Bud is a   
German Shepherd/Golden Retriever. His fur is dark   
brown with light brown highlights with a large white   
spot on his chest.  
  
BUD  
(BLUNT)  
Ok. Ok. Me and Chase will be there quickly.  
  
A faint bark is in the background.  
  
BUD  
(SCARED)  
Tasha? TASHA!!!!  
  
CHASE  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT)  
I just homed in on their position.  
  
Chase was a Goldren Retriever/Spaniel/Dalmation.  
  
BUD  
(CALM)  
Lets get going. Tasha is trouble.  
  
Bud and Chase put their trackers on their collars and   
head out in their truck.  
  
  
  
The Lone Dog team symbol flashes on the screen and dissapers.  
  
  
  
SETTING: PHONE BOOTH (HOURS LATER)  
Bud and Chase are at the scene of the call. They look   
around. Then they see two dogs tied to a tree with muzzles   
over their mouths. One of them was Tasha. Bud and Chase   
quickly run to free them. Bud took off Tasha's muzzle.   
Jesse and Jem are nowhere to be seen.  
  
TASHA  
(BARK)  
Run it is a trap.  
  
Then a net fell on them.  
  
  
  
The strayer symbol flashes and dissappers  
  
  
  
SETTING: HIGHWAY  
Amani and Puffball riding the highway in Syliva (a truck).  
  
PUFFBALL  
(BORED)  
Why drive here?  
  
AMANI  
(BLUNT)  
This is where one of the trucks were spotted.  
  
PUFFBALL  
(BLUNT)  
Trouble they are doing.  
  
AMANI  
(BLUNT)  
I know.  
  
Puffball sees something on the road  
  
PUFFBALL  
(URGENT)  
Mistress Look. Something on road.  
  
Amani stops the truck and she and Puffball get out.  
  
AMANI  
(SHOCKED)  
It is two Cano-sapiens.  
  
PUFFBALL  
(CONCERNED)  
They look hurt.  
  
AMANI  
(BLUNT)  
I never seen them before. Never the less we   
better take them to headquarters for medical attention.  
  
Amani and Puffball opened the back of the truck and  
put the two Cano-sapians in the back. They closed   
the back and drove off for Road Rover Headquarters.  
  
  
  
The Lone Dog Team symbol appears on the screen and   
dissapers  
  
  
  
SETTING: LONE DOG'S LAIR  
Lone Dog (Rebel) just came back to the lair. Rebel was   
Bud's older brother and he looks like Bud but he has no   
white spot on his chest and he is more shepherd looking  
but and he has a patch of white fur on his forehead.  
  
REBEL  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT)  
Bud, Chase I'm back.  
  
He walks around the lair.  
  
REBEL  
(BLUNT)  
Where are you guys?  
  
Then Rebel sees there is a message on the computer.  
  
BUD  
(VOICE, CALM)  
Big bro, I gone to pick up Tasha before someone   
catches her. If you want to find me and Chase activate   
the tracers.  
  
  
  
The Lone Dog Symbol flashes on the screen and dissapears.  
  
  
  
SETTING: BACK OF TRUCK  
Chase and Bud are hand cuffed and Tasha and Taffy have   
muzzles over their mouths. Taffy face is over Bud's leg.  
  
CHASE  
(CONFUSED)  
Why is that dog doing that?  
  
BUD  
(BLUNT)  
That dog is my mother.  
  
CHASE  
(SHOCKED)  
What? How did you know?  
  
BUD  
(BLUNT)  
She easily recognizes me and I easily recognize her.  
  
Bud takes off her muzzle.  
  
BUD  
(SAD)  
I missed you mom.  
  
TAFFY  
(WHIMPERING)  
I missed you too.  
  
Chase takes off Tasha's muzzle.  
  
TASHA  
(BARK)  
You two better activate the tracers on your collars.  
  
Bud activates his tracer. Chase just noticed his collar   
was gone.  
  
CHASE  
(UNHAPPY)  
Guys?  
  
BUD  
(ANNOYED)  
What?  
  
Tasha and Taffy erf.  
  
CHASE  
(UNHAPPY)  
My collar is gone.  
  
  
  
The Road Rover symbol flashes and then dissappers  
  
  
  
SETTING: ROAD ROVER HEADQUARTERS (SICKBAY)  
Manic and Lakota are lying down in beds. Nearby Amani,   
Colleen, Canis, and Hubert (blood hound) are talking to   
each other.  
  
AMANI (the human)  
(CONCERNED)  
Are they going to be alright?  
  
CANIS  
(BLUNT)  
Thanks to you, they are.  
  
HUBERT  
(IRISH ACCENT, BLUNT)  
Any longer they would of died.  
  
AMANI  
(CONCERNED)  
Do you know who they are?  
  
CANIS  
(CALM)  
Matsi easily reconized the wolf-sapien as Lakota. The  
other unknown at the moment.   
  
HUBERT  
(BLUNT)  
When we find out who is reponsible, we plan to return   
them to their normal forms.  
  
Lakota starts to stir.  
  
LAKOTA  
(HURT, MUMBLING)  
My aching head.  
  
COLLEEN  
(STERN)  
Lakota woke up.  
  
LAKOTA  
(HURT)  
Where am I?  
  
CANIS  
(BLUNT)  
You're in Road Rover Headquarters.  
  
LAKOTA  
(HURT)  
At least I am out of the hell hole.  
  
  
  
The Road Rover symbol flashes and dissappers.  
  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(STERN)  
You should have something to drink.  
  
Colleen hands Lakota a bowl of water. He drinks it   
quickly. Matsi comes running in.  
  
LAKOTA  
(HAPPY)  
Matsi!!! I missed you so much.  
  
MATSI  
(BLUNT)  
I missed you too, Lakota. Are you hurt much?  
  
LAKOTA  
(DEPRESSED)  
I am more worried about Manic now. They treated him  
worst than me.  
  
HUBERT  
(CALM)  
So that is the name of your friend.  
  
CANIS  
(CONFUSED)  
Who is they?  
  
LAKOTA  
(DEPRESSED)  
Evil Cano-sapiens and Wolf-sapiens. They hate humans.   
Everytime you mentioned humans were good they will hurt   
you and stave you. Thats what they did to Manic there. They   
treated him worse than an omega.  
  
MATSI  
(BARK)  
Now thats bad.  
  
CANIS  
(CONCERNED)  
Why would they do this?  
  
LAKOTA  
(UNDER-BREATH)  
They want to destory the human race.  
  
ALL BUT LAKOTA AND MATSI  
(SHOCKED)  
WHAT???!!!  
  
COLLEEN  
(ANGRY)  
They have to be stopped.  
  
LAKOTA  
(BLUNT)  
You won't stop them. The place majorly guarded.   
No one can get in or out.  
  
AMANI  
(CONFUSED)  
How did you and Manic get out?  
  
LAKOTA  
(BLUNT)  
A tunnel under the trainees quarters. It is   
probably buried by now.  
  
  
  
The Lone Dog Team symbol flashes on the screen and dissappers  
  
  
  
SETTING: LONE DOGS LAIR  
Rebel just got the message.  
  
REBEL  
(ANNOYED)  
I can't trust them for a minute. I have to call Lily in now.  
  
SETTING: SOMEWHERE ROCKY MOUNTAIN RANGE  
In a hidden commuity, a dog similar to Fetch is sleeping   
by a near a Belgian shepherd (Nuke) and Japanine Spitz   
(Amanda).This is Lily. She is Rebel and Bud's sister. Lily's   
black collar starts beeping. Lily quickly wakes up.  
  
LILY  
(BARK)  
Got to go guys Rebel needs me.  
  
AMANDA  
(BARK)  
You need to settle down Lillian. You need to be more a   
female like me.  
  
LILY  
(BARK)  
If I was female like you I will throw up.  
  
Lily jumps into the mud and Amanda gets hit  
with splash-back.  
  
AMANDA  
(BARK)  
I just got my beauiful coat washed and now look  
what you did.  
  
LILY  
(BARK)  
No time to hear your complaining gotta go.  
  
Lily runs off.  
  
  
  
An Hour Later  
  
  
  
SETTING: HIGHWAY  
Lily is riding with Rebel on Cycle (a black cycleborg).   
Rebel (now as Lone Dog)is on the front and Lily is on the   
back. They are all heading down the highway at break neck   
speeds heading toward the tracers. Lily is holding a machine   
that picks up the tracers  
  
LILY  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, URGENT)  
Chase is nearby.  
  
LONE DOG  
(URGENT)  
Where?  
  
Cycle slows down. Lily points by a phone booth.  
  
LONE DOG  
(URGENT)  
Over there.  
  
Cycle stops. Lone Dog and Lily get off Cycle.  
  
LILY  
(MACHINE VOICE, CALM)  
I pick up two animals near the collar. It is not Chase.  
  
LONE DOG  
(BLUNT)  
I will get the collar.  
  
Lone Dog walks into the woods to retrieve the collar.   
He is shocked to see what is sleeping on the collar.  
  
LONE DOG  
(URGENT)  
Lily, come over he and see what I found.  
  
LILY  
(UNDER BREATH)  
He probably found yet another tennis ball.  
  
Lily goes into the woods and she see what Lone Dog found.  
  
LILY  
(EXCITED)  
PUPPIES!!!!!  
  
Jesse and Jem woke up and yawned. Lone Dog bend   
down and picked up Jesse. Lily picked up Jem.  
  
LONE DOG  
(CONFUSED)  
How could two puppies get way out here?  
  
LILY  
(CONFUSED)  
No idea.  
  
LONE DOG  
(BLUNT)  
We better take them back to the lair.  
  
  
  
The Strayer Symbol rolls across the screen and disappears  
  
  
  
SETTING: ROAD ROVER HEADQUARTER  
Bear just got up from a good night sleep. He is with   
Nitro in the kitchen having a late breakfast. Shag is   
in the kitchen cooking.  
  
BEAR  
(BLUNT)  
I heard Amani and Puffball found Lakota.  
  
NITRO  
(HAPPY)  
They did!!! That's great.  
  
BEAR  
(BLUNT)  
The only twist is, he was found as a Wolf-sapien   
along with a husky/shepherd Cano-sapien named Manic.  
  
NITRO  
(CONFUSED)  
How did they became sapien? Someone must of have   
broke into headquarters and stole the plans or they have   
a spy.  
  
VOICE  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, FEMALE, BLUNT)  
The government already knows how to turn dogs  
and wolves into sapiens.  
  
They turn around and they see Aletha. She is a Japanese   
spitz Cano-sapien.  
  
NITRO  
(CONFUSED)  
What do you mean?  
  
ALETHA  
(BLUNT)  
I was one of the dogs in the government tests. They trained   
us for war. Some the dogs rebelled and created the Dogstar.   
The Dogstar captured others on the government side and left me for   
dead. The Dogstar killed a lot of my friends including my former  
mate. They are defeated now. If what I hear is true about this   
other organization is like it, they have to be stop. This new one   
sounds a lot worst than the Dogstar.  
  
  
  
The Lone Dog symbol flashes and disappears  
  
  
  
SETTING: TRAINING GROUNDS OF THE   
DAH (DOGS AGAINST HUMANS)  
Chase, Bud, and Tasha (now a Cano-sapien) are   
force to work for the DAH. They are binding their   
time until Rebel and Lily come.   
  
TASHA  
(CANADIAN ACCENT, BLUNT)  
Maybe we can somehow lead the Road Rovers over here.  
  
CHASE  
(ANNOYED)  
Hello!! Tasha!!! The Road Rovers have a bounty   
on Rebel because he is the Lone Dog.  
  
TASHA  
(ANNOYED)  
But they don't know that Rebel is the Lone Dog.  
Rebel and I been to Molly's Diner when the   
Road Rovers and Strayer have been there at the same time and they  
and the other Cano-mutants never recognized him.  
  
BUD  
(ANNOYED)  
Oh great. Chase, Rebel has never been caught. He puts   
on a spray that hides his normal scent when he is on a   
mission so the Road Rovers don't track him down by scent.  
  
CHASE  
(BLUNT)  
Oh. So that what he sprays on before a mission.  
  
BUD  
(BLUNT)  
When Rebel gets us and my mom out of here, we   
will call the Rovers with the location of this place.  
  
TASHA  
(BLUNT)  
I heard from the other Canos that two Cano-sapiens that   
were here escaped. They are tracking them down now.  
  
BUD  
(UNDER BREATH)  
I hope the Road Rovers found them.  
  
A huge German shepherd Cano-sapien come into the   
training area. His name is Knuckles. He is head of the   
group which Tasha, Bud, and Chase are in. Everyone in   
their group were new Cano-sapiens that were stolen or took   
off the streets. One of the other group members was a beagle   
named Andy. He went up to Knuckles.  
  
ANDY  
(SCARED)  
When can I go home? I want my master.  
  
Knuckles throws the beagle against the fence and growls.   
Knuckles looks at the guards.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(ANNOYED)  
De-sapien this dog and take him the kennels and no   
food for three days then take him into the woods to die.   
Our leader doesn't want wusses like him in the DAH.   
  
The Cano-sapien dogs lead the beagle away.  
  
ANDY  
(SCARED)  
NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Knuckles turns to the group.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(ANNOYED)  
Anymore human lovers?  
  
GROUP  
(SCARED)  
No. No. No.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(MEAN)  
Good. I am Commander Knuckles. If you double-  
cross me or say humans are good, you will end up   
like the beagle. You got that.  
  
GROUP  
(DEPRESSED)  
Yes.  
  
CHASE  
(WHISPERING TO TASHA AND BUD)  
I hope Rebel and Lily or the Road Rovers   
come soon. I don't care now.  
  
BUD  
(WHISPERING)  
For some reason, he looks familiar.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(ANNOYED AT BUD)  
Do you have anything to say to the group?  
  
BUD  
(SCARED)  
No.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(ANNOYED)  
I heard you speak to the two other group members.   
Tell me now or you will end up like the beagle.  
  
BUD  
(BLUNT)  
I gone without food longer than that and a second   
thing lived most of my life in the woods. So ha ha ha.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(UNDER BREATH)  
Don't test me  
  
SETTING: HIGHWAY (NIGHT TIME)  
Lone Dog and Lily speeding down the highway heading  
towards the lair. Jem and Jesse are in Lily's knapsack   
with their heads coming out of the top.They pass a vehicle   
parked on the side of the road. They don't see the RR   
symbol on the side. In the vehicle was the Scout Rover   
Team. In the team was Kasi (Collie/Aussie),   
Angel (English Cocker Spaniel), Sky (Border Collie),   
Rita (German Shepherd), and Paws (Collie/Aussie).   
They are all wearing the RR uniform. They saw the Lone   
Dog.  
  
Lone Dog is a enemy to the Road Rovers and Strayers.   
They don't know that Lone Dog is a good guy. There is   
a bounty for him. Paws spots him first.  
  
PAWS  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, URGENT)  
Guys, I just saw the Lone Dog.  
  
KASI  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT)  
Then lets get going.  
  
Kasi starts the vehicle and drives on to the highway   
and then presses the gas pedal.  
  
Lily looks behind her and sees the Road Rover vehicle.  
  
LILY  
(URGENT)  
Rebel, we got company. There is a Road Rover team behind us.  
  
Lone Dog looks behind him and sees the RR vehicle.  
  
LONE DOG  
(DISTRESSED)  
Oh great. Cycle speed up.  
  
CYCLE  
(MACHINE VOICE)  
Okay Lone Dog.  
  
Cycle speeds up.  
  
  
  
The Strayers Symbol flashes on the screen and disappeared.  
  
  
  
SETTING: ROAD ROVER HEADQUARTERS (REC ROOM)  
Manic is now up and his old self again. He said   
he will help the Road Rovers and Strayers get rid of   
this DAH once and for all. Manic is talking with   
Master and the Strayers. He plans to get himself   
recaptured and lure the Rovers and Strayers there   
with a tracking device.  
  
MASTER  
(CALM)  
Are you sure you want to do this.  
  
MANIC  
(BLUNT)  
I have no other choice.  
  
MASTER  
(CALM)  
Lets get you ready.  
  
  
  
The Lone Dog Symbol flashes on the screen   
and disappeared.  
  
  
  
SETTING: LONE DOG'S LAIR  
Lone Dog (aka Rebel) and Lily had a run in   
with the Scout Rovers on the way back to the Lair.   
The puppies were all right. Lily was wounded.   
She was bandaging up her arm now.  
  
LILY  
(RELIEVED)  
At least we managed to get away.  
  
LONE DOG  
(ANNOYED)  
Now the Rovers know I have others in the team.  
  
LILY  
(DEPRESSED)  
Yeah. I know. I will stay behind with the   
puppies while you go rescue Chase, Bud, and   
Tasha. I am too hurt to go.  
  
LONE DOG  
(SNICKER)  
That was I was going to say.  
  
Lone Dog goes to the back of the cave where  
the weapons are held. He grabs some sapien  
bombs (a weapon that turns Cano-sapien, Felo-  
sapiens, Cano-mutants, and Felo-mutants back to   
their regular forms when they look into the flash   
of the bomb) and a gun. He then goes to his cycleborg.  
  
LONE DOG  
(TOUGH)  
Come on, Cycle lets move it.  
  
CYCLE  
(MACHINE VOICE, CALM)  
Right-o Lone Dog.  
  
Cycle revs up and speeds out of the cave leaving   
a trail of dust which covers Lily.  
  
LILY  
(COUGHING, SHOUTING, ANNOYED)  
You could of speeded up after you left the cave.  
  
  
  
The Road Rover Symbol Flashes and disappeared  
  
  
  
SETTING: ROAD ROVER HEADQUARTER  
The sighting of Lone Dog by the Scout Rovers   
was reported to Road Rover headquarters.  
  
HUNTER  
(DISAPPOINTED)  
We all most got him that time.  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
What about this about a travel mate?  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Kasi said that there was someone travelling with him.  
  
EXILE  
(SHOCKED)  
That meanski that he has allies.  
  
COLLEEN  
(ANNOYED)  
or team-mates.  
  
BLITZ  
(GERMAN ACCENT, SCARED)  
This is bad, very bad. His whole team and   
could go after us and there could be a spy or two   
watching us.  
  
EXILE  
(BLUNT)  
Don't be a weird boy.  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
Wait, Fluffy could be right.  
  
HUNTER  
(LAUGHING)  
Blitz being right. That could be a first.  
  
Nearby, Krista (Labrador) was listening   
to the conversion as she walked by the Road   
Rovers. She was getting tense. Exile looks over.  
  
EXILE  
(BLUNT)  
Hi comrade Krista.  
  
KRISTA  
(SCOTTISH ACCENT, BLUNT)  
Hi guys.  
  
  
  
The strayer symbol flashes on the screen   
and disappeared.  
  
  
  
SETTING: INTERIOR OF STREET ROVER  
Bear is driving the Street Rover and Nitro is   
sitting beside him. At the back of the Street Rover   
was Puffball, Lakota, and Manic.  
  
Bear parked the Street Rover in the woods and   
let Manic and Lakota out.  
  
BEAR  
(BLUNT)  
We will be a mile away from here to avoid them   
finding out the plan.  
  
MANIC  
(BLUNT)  
Ok Bear.  
  
The Street Rover drove off.  
  
LAKOTA  
(ANNOYED)  
I can't believe you got me into this. I told a   
thousand times I didn't want to go back.  
  
MANIC  
(BLUNT)  
If they notice you were gone, they would know   
something was wrong this picture.  
  
LAKOTA  
(BLUNT)  
You could of said that I ran away.  
  
Manic sees an army truck coming down the highway.  
  
MANIC  
(BLUNT)  
Well it is too late now.  
  
  
  
The Lone Dog symbol flashes on the screen   
and disappears.  
  
  
  
SETTING: ARMY CAMP  
Manic and Lakota are put in a team with Tasha, Bud,  
and Chase. Knuckles made this the "Human-Lovers"   
group. All the other Cano-sapiens would beat them and cause   
trouble and blaim it the group.  
  
SETTING: CABIN  
The "Human-Lovers" cabin was leaky, cold, and looked   
like it would collapes at any time.  
  
MANIC  
(BLUNT)  
At least the Road Rovers and Strayers will save us all.  
  
BUD  
(ANNOYED)  
Oh great.  
  
LAKOTA  
(CONFUSED)  
What's eatting him?  
  
TASHA  
(BLUNT)  
The ones that are going rescue us have   
issues with the Road Rovers.  
  
MANIC  
(INTERESTED)  
Who might that be?  
  
CHASE  
(ANNOYED)  
None of your Road Rover loving business. We   
are not letting our friend get caught by the Road   
Rovers or Strayers.  
  
BUD  
(ANNOYED)  
So back off.  
  
MANIC  
(BLUNT TO TASHA)  
Are they always like this?  
  
TASHA  
(BLUNT)  
Yeah, but I am used to it.  
  
  
  
The Strayer and Road Rover Symbols flashes on the screen and disappers.  
  
  
  
SETTING: OUTSIDE THE ARMY BASE (1/3 MILE AWAY)  
The Street Rover and Air Rover are parked   
and hidden in the woods. The Road Rovers   
and Strayers are heading toward the base.  
  
NITRO  
(BLUNT)  
Probably Lakota is pretty annoyed that   
Manic got him into this.  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Pretty soon Lakota and the pack will be taken   
home after this DAH is gone.  
  
  
  
The Lone Dog Symbol flashes on the screen and disappers  
  
  
  
SETTING: FENCE OF THE ARMY BASE  
Lone Dog is quietly surveying the area. He   
moves toward the entrance of the building.  
  
VOICE  
(TOUGH)  
Freeze.  
  
Lone Dog turns around and sees two Doberman   
Cano-sapien guards.  
  
GUARD ONE  
(TOUGH)  
Drop your weapons.  
  
Lone Dog drops his weapons. The other guard picks   
up one of the fifthteen balls with pins in them (Sapien   
reverse Bomb)  
  
GUARD TWO  
(TOUGH)  
What is this thing?  
  
LONE DOG  
(SNICKER)  
Pull the pin and see.  
  
The guard pulls the pin and Lone Dog covers his eyes.   
A blinding flash appears within a few seconds. When   
the flash stopped the two Cano-sapiens were now regular  
dogs. Lone Dog picks up his gun. When the two dobermans   
saw the gun, they ran off scared. Lone Dog picks up the rest   
of his weapons and enters the base.  
  
LONE DOG  
(SNICKER)  
If this an army base, why did anyone tell any of the trainnes not   
to pull a pin on a bomb. This should be easy to rescue them.  
  
SETTING: "HUMAN-LOVERS" QUARTERS  
In the cabin was just Chase, Tasha, and Bud. Lakota and Manic   
were at a hazing session. Chase was looking out of the window   
and he saw the flash.  
  
CHASE  
(HAPPY)  
Rebel's here.  
  
BUD  
(EXCITED)  
All righty then. Let's get out of here.  
  
They climb out the window.  
  
  
  
The Strayers and Road Rovers symbol flashes   
on the screen and disappers.  
  
  
  
SETTING: ENTRANCE TO BASE  
The Road Rovers and Strayer finally get to the base.   
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Let get moving and free the dogs and wolves.  
  
  
  
  
  
SETTING: LEADER'S ROOM  
Fetch is sitting by a window. His face and body  
is hidden by the darkness of room. A coyote cano-  
sapien comes running into the room.  
  
COYOTE  
(AMERICAN ACCENT,SCARED)  
We are under attack and one of them has entered   
the building.  
  
FETCH  
(GROWL VOICE)  
Send out the troops and bring the one who entered   
the building to me.  
  
COYOTE   
(BLUNT)  
The troops have him cornered along with his team-mates.  
His Team-mates were spies.  
  
FETCH  
(GROWL VOICE)  
Kill the traitors.  
  
SETTING: ARMY WAREHOUSE  
The Lone Dog Team are surrounded by many Cano-sapien  
troops.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(ANGRY, YELLING)  
Drop your weapons.  
  
Lone Dog and the other team members look at each other.  
  
LONE DOG  
(WHISPERING)  
Drop your weapons, I will handle it.  
  
Tasha, Bud, and Chase put down their weapons. Lone Dog   
just puts down his gun.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(ANNOYED)  
All of your weapons. Open your jacket.  
  
Lone Dog opens his jacket and the jacket shows many  
bombs and various weapons and then he closes his   
jacket.  
  
CANO-SAPIEN SOLDIER  
(SHOCKED)  
How many weapons are in there?  
  
LONE DOG  
(BLUNT)  
A lot.  
  
Lone Dog sneaks a sapien bomb into his hand.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(ANNOYED)  
Drop ALL your weapons now.  
  
Lone Dog shows the Sapien Bomb.  
  
LONE DOG  
(BLUNT)  
Even this one.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(ANNOYED)  
You heard me.  
  
LONE DOG  
(BLUNT)  
Okay.  
  
Lone Dog pulls the pin on the bomb and throws it into  
the mass of Cano-sapien troopers. Then the flash appeared.  
Lone Dog and others cover their eyes but Bud and the soldiers  
(including Bud) are changed back to their normal forms. Knuckles (still  
in cano-sapien)ran out.  
  
BUD  
(BARK)  
Mom is here, Lone Dog.  
  
LONE DOG  
(SHOCKED)  
Where?  
  
BUD  
(BARK)  
She is locked up in the kennels. Tasha and I will rescue her  
and the other dogs.  
  
LONE DOG  
(STERN)  
Okay. Come on Chase, lets find out who runs this organization.  
  
  
  
The Strayers symbol flashes on the screen and dissappers  
  
  
  
SETTING: OUTSIDE ON THE BASE  
Bear and the other Strayers are prowling around the   
grounds of the Army Base. They see plenty of dogs   
(in regular form). Suddenly they see a German Shepherd  
Cano-sapien (Knuckles) with a small group of troops.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(YELLING)  
Our leader wants us to round up the strays.  
  
CANO-SAPIEN TROOPER  
(BLUNT)  
There have been reports about the Road Rovers are here.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(STERN)  
We are suppost to round up the dogs to re-sapien them  
and escape.  
  
One of the cano-sapien troopers sees the Strayers.  
  
CANO-SAPIEN TROOPER  
(SCARED)  
Oh no Strayers.  
  
Knuckles and the others (but two) point their guns at them.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(STERN)  
Freeze.  
  
Then two clicks are heard behind Knuckles. Knuckles turns  
around and sees Lakota and Manic pointing their guns at him.  
  
MANIC  
(ANNOYED)  
No you freeze Knuckles.  
  
Then the Strayers, Manic, and Lakota tie up Knuckles and  
the rest of the troop.  
  
BEAR  
(BLUNT)  
You came at the right time.  
  
  
  
The Lone Dog symbol flashes on the screen and disappers  
  
  
  
SETTING: FETCH'S CHAMBER (AIR VENTS)  
Fetch is preparing to escape the compound. Up in the   
air vents, Lone Dog and Chase were looking in.   
  
LONE DOG  
(WHISPERING, SHOCKED)  
My brother is the one in charage.  
  
CHASE  
(WHISPERING)  
Are you sure?  
  
SETTING: BELOW THE VENT  
In the room the coyote cano-sapien comes running in.  
  
COYOTE  
(URGENT)  
Leader Fetch. Leader Fetch.  
  
FETCH  
(ANNOYED)  
What?  
  
COYOTE  
(URGENT)  
Teams six and ten have sighted the Road Rovers.   
  
FETCH  
(STERN)  
Make sure they don't leave here alive.  
  
SETTING: AIR VENT  
In the vent, Lone Dog and Chase heard everything  
  
  
  
The Road Rover Symbol flashes on the screen and disappers  
  
  
  
SETTING: ARMY WAREHOUSE  
The Road Rovers were fighting several Cano-Sapien troopers.  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
We do not wish to fight you.  
  
CANO-SAPIEN TROOPER  
(ANGRY)  
We hate anything to do with humans. That includes you,   
Road Rovers.  
  
Colleen is karate kicking some of the other Cano-sapien  
and wolf-sapien troopers.  
  
COLLEEN  
(YELLING)  
Digimon. Pokemon. Monster Ranger. Gundam Wing.  
  
She kicks several cano-sapiens into the crates but   
the Cano-sapiens kept coming.  
  
EXILE  
(URGENT)  
Commrads were surrounded.  
  
  
  
The LoneDog and Strayer symbols flash and disapper  
  
  
  
SETTING: KENNELS  
Tasha and Bud were busy finding Taffy.  
  
TASHA  
(YELLING)  
Taffy bark if you hear us.  
  
BUD  
(BARK)  
Come on mom.  
  
TASHA  
(YELLING)  
Taffy, where are you?  
  
VOICE  
(ANGRY)  
You won't find the dog your looking for.  
  
Tasha and Bud turn around and they see Knuckles.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(ANGRY)  
Here is a little something I stole from your friend.  
  
Knuckles held a sapien bomb. He pulls the pin and  
throws it on the ground and he covers his eyes. Tasha and Bud are  
too late in closing there eyes and they turned back into  
a regular dogs.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(BLUNT)  
I learn quickly. I stole this when your friend was   
distracted.  
  
Knuckles kicks Bud and Tasha into an empty kennel cage  
and locked it behind them.  
  
SETTING: OUTSIDE THE KENNELS  
Manic and Lakota lead the Strayers to where the Kennels  
were.  
  
MANIC  
(BLUNT)  
This is the place.  
  
LAKOTA  
(BLUNT)  
All the dogs that are in regular form are kept here to  
prevent escape and the dogs that loved humans kept here too.  
  
NITRO  
(DEPRESSED)  
Now that is bad.  
  
They open the door and go inside.  
  
  
  
The Road Rover and Strayer symbols flash on the   
screen and disappers.  
  
  
  
SETTING: DAH Torture Room  
Hunter, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Bear, Lakota, Manic  
and Puffball were on various torture equipment. Nitro   
and Colleen were tied to a wall nearby.  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
I won't of predicted this.  
  
BEAR  
(BLUNT)  
I couldn't believe it was a trap.  
  
NITRO  
(CONFUSED)  
I wonder why Puffball is with you guys. They said they  
were forcing the girls to watch as torture. Puffball is  
a girl.  
  
BEAR  
(BLUNT)  
She is a cat. Dog hate cats. It's part of nature.  
  
Bear turns to Puffball.  
  
BEAR  
(BLUNT)  
No offence, Puffball.  
  
Puffball just hissed. Knuckles comes in with several  
other troopers.  
  
NITRO  
(ANNOYED)  
How did you get loose anyway?  
  
KNUCKLES  
(BLUNT)  
It is too tricky to explain. Even the writer can't  
figure it out.  
  
SETTING: AIR VENTS  
Lone Dog is watching everything.  
  
SETTING: BELOW  
Same as before.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(STERN)  
My leader wants to find out the location of your base.  
  
COLLEEN  
(ANNOYED)  
We will never tell you.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(BLUNT)  
Very well.  
  
The differnent torture devices start to work and the  
Rovers and Strayers in them are in pain. Then they  
stop.  
  
BLITZ  
(SCARED, CRYING)  
All right I will talk. I stole all of Hunter's tennis  
balls and chewed them up. I could resist it.  
  
EXILE  
(BLUNT)  
Don't be a weird boy.  
  
HUNTER  
(GROWLING, UNDER BREATH)  
I will talk to you later, Blitz.  
  
BEAR  
(BLUNT)  
Did I hear talk or pound?  
  
KNUCKLES  
(ANNOYED)  
I said I wanted the location of your base.  
  
SETTING: AIR VENTS  
Lone Dog takes out a walkie talkie.  
  
SETTING: POWER STATION  
Chase is at the controls at the power station.  
  
LONE DOG  
(ON WALKIE TALKIE)  
All right cut the power, Chase, NOW  
  
Chase begins to cut the power thoughout the base.  
  
SETTING: TORTURE ROOM  
The lights go out.  
  
KNUCKLES  
(ANNOYED)  
All right who cut the power.  
  
SHAG  
(SCARED)  
Mi mi mi  
  
Lone Dog is moving from Rover to Rover cutting their   
ropes but the Rovers think the ropes just snapped.  
then he runs into the vent.  
  
Then the power comes back on. The Rovers and Strayers  
are untied. The Cano-sapien trooper load their guns and  
point them at the Rovers and Strayers.  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Time to use our secret weapon.  
  
BEAR  
(BLUNT)  
Yep.  
  
BLITZ  
(CONFUSED)  
What secret weapon?  
  
Shag reaches into his fur and pulls out Muzzle (a rottweiler.  
He coughs up one large white hairball.  
  
BLITZ  
(BLUNT)  
Ohhh. Dhat secret weapon.  
  
Hunter unlocks Muzzles restrains.  
  
HUNTER  
(HAPPY)  
All right, Muzzle, Muzzle 'em.  
  
Muzzle spring out of restrained chair and   
destroying everything and hurting the other  
Cano-sapiens in the room bad.  
  
COLLEEN  
(DISGUSTED)  
Ewwww Gross.  
  
Exile  
(DISGUSTED)  
It is worst than American Hockey game.  
  
BEAR  
(DISGUST)  
That is enough for me.  
  
When Muzzle was finished the he burped. Then the Rovers   
and Strayers come out.  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
To the power of the pack.  
  
Then everyone howls.  
  
  
  
The Lone Dog Symbol flashes on the screen and disappers  
  
  
  
SETTING: KENNELS  
Lone Dog and Chase are freeing Tasha and Bud. Bud   
runs all over the kennel until he found Taffy. Lone  
Dog and the others open the door and let her out.  
  
LONE DOG  
(BLUNT)  
We better get out of here quick. The Rovers used Muzzle.  
  
Lone Dog takes a sapien bomb and use it on himself   
and Chase. All the dogs then ran away into the dark.  
  
  
  
The Road Rover and Strayer symbols flash and screen   
and disapper.  
  
  
  
SETTING: ARMY BASE (The Next Morning)  
All the Road Rover teams and Strayer teams are   
searching through the base and releasing all the   
kennel kept dogs.  
  
SETTING: Former Torture Room  
The Strayers are looking through everything.  
  
BEAR  
(BLUNT)  
It is going to be hard to look through everything  
since Muzzle destroyed almost everything.  
  
AMANI  
(AGREEING)  
Yeah.  
  
Prowler was looking the rope on one of the   
torture machines.  
  
PROWLER  
(CONFUSED)  
Bear.  
  
BEAR  
(BLUNT)  
What?  
  
PROWLER  
(BLUNT)  
Did you say the ropes wore away?  
  
BEAR  
(CONFUSED)  
Yeah. Why?  
  
PROWLER  
(BLUNT)  
The ropes look they were cut not woren away.  
  
Dixie was near one of the opening to the air vents.  
  
DIXIE  
(EXCITED)  
Guys come over here.  
  
The Strayers come over.  
  
NITRO  
(BLUNT)  
What is it, Dixie?  
  
DIXIE  
(BLUNT)  
I found the cover to the Air Vent down and inside  
the vent was a small tuff of fur.  
  
SETTING: ROAD ROVER HEADQUARTERS (BREIFING ROOM)  
All the Road Rovers and Strayers are in the room.  
Master was standing on the top of the balcony.  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
You are all good dogs.  
  
BEAR  
(BLUNT)  
The real good dog was the one that rescued us.  
He or she saved us at the right time.  
  
NITRO  
(BLUNT)  
I want to know who it was.  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Master, Not all the DAH was accounted for. There  
were several other dogs and some equipment missing.  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
They will probably be back. If they are we will   
be ready for them.  
  
  
  
The Road Rover symbol flashes on the screen and  
disappers.  
  
  
  
SETTING: DOLEN HOME  
Manic (in regular form) comes running the dog door.  
His family starts hugs him.  
  
SETTING: Nez Perce  
The Sawtooth Pack is the released and they howl good bye  
to the Road Rover and Strayers.  
  
SAWTOOTH PACK  
(HOWLING)  
Bye Road Rover and Strayers. Thank you.  
  
ALL ROAD ROVERS AND STRAYERS  
(EXCITED)  
Bye.  
  
The Wolves look at the Road Rover and Strayer and then  
they disapper into the woods.  
  
  
  
On the screen appears:  
  
This Script is dedicated to the memory of  
Weyekin and Kamots.   
  
  
For more infomation about the Sawtooth pack visit:  
http://www.wolfcenter.net  
  
Flashblack scenes of the Sawtooth Tooth are from the Special  
"Wolves at Our Door." and belongs to the Discovery Channel.  
  
Characters Tasha, Sidney, Riley, and Bud are based on real dogs. 


End file.
